Exodus
Exodus is the pilot episode from the original series of ThunderCats . Written by Leonard Starr, it originally aired on January 23, 1985. Official Summary From beyond any known galaxy, bringing with them the laws and ideals of their doomed planet, Thundera, come the ThunderCats. Jaga, the wise...Tygra, the invisible ... Cheetara, the quick ... WilyKat & WilyKit, the junior cunning duo ... Panthro, the deadly ... and Snarf. The ThunderCats - all sworn to serve their young Lord, Lion-O, and to instruct him in the secrets of the "Eye of Thundera," the "eye" embedded in the hilt of the Sword of Omens, is the source of the TunderCats' power. Pursuing the ThunderCats to Third Earth and determined to possess the "Eye" for their own evil purposes are the hideous Mutants from the planet Plun-Darr, led by the reptilian S-S-Slithe. They form an unholy alliance with the ageless devil-priest Mumm-Ra. Official Moral Social order is maintained by a respect for the laws and ideals of one's community. The duty of Lion-O and the ThunderCats, as laid out by Jaga, is to carry the Code of Thundera: to live a life based on truth, justice, honor, and loyalty. Truth is being consistent with fact and reality. Justice is the quality of being fair. Honor is integrity and having a sense of ethical conduct. And Loyalty is being faithful to one's ideals and peers. In addition, being responsible to the Code means to combat evil in whatever form it appears. The development of moral standards and a mature conscience occurs progressively from childhood to adolescence and adulthood. The progression is through three levels. In the first level, one is responsive to labels of right and wrong but in terms of reward and punishments as consequences of action or in terms of the physical power of authority figures. In the second level, the expectancies of others in the community are considered valuable and actions relate to their expectations in terms of conforming to and maintaining the social order. Finally, moral values are defined autonomously as valid apart from the authority of groups or a person's identification with groups (Kohlberg, 1970). Characters Vehicles Locations Notes of Interest *Unlike the rest of the Thundercats, Jaga has brown eyes, while the other seven Thundercats have orange eyes. * Development work on Thundercats began in 1983, with the script for this episode being produced in 1984, but the series did not make it to air until 23rd January 1985. * "Exodus" was initially broadcast as part of a feature-length pilot, featuring this episode and "The Unholy Alliance", cut together to create a one-hour special. This special would be expanded still further, when what is commonly referred to by fans as the "movie" version of "Exodus" was released on home video - for the home video release, "Exodus" and "The Unholy Alliance" were joined by edited versions of the episodes "Berbils" and "The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr", all cut together to create a "movie" version of the first four episodes. * For the original presentation of "Exodus", where it was edited together with "The Unholy Alliance", the "Exodus" portion of the pilot ran several minutes over the standard length for a Thundercats episode. By virtue of this, the stand-alone version of the episode has several scenes cut from its original presentation - amongst those missing are scenes of character interaction between the ThunderCats and Mutants, as well as a declaration by Tygra that they assumed the Eye of Thundera was a myth. * In the original script for this episode, when bestowing the Thundercats' new weaponry and clothing, Jaga actually takes the items out of a veiled cabinet and hands them, in a regular fashion, to each ThunderCat. In the scene originally planned, Jaga then waves his hand and the clothing the Thundercats are holding is then mystically placed on their bodies. Whilst this was replaced with the abbreviated scene everyone remembers, the concept of showing a cabinet containing the Thundercats' clothing and weaponry survived into Marvel Comics' adaptation of this episode in #1 of the first US ThunderCats comic series. * A question often raised by Thundercats fans is why Lion-O grew to adult size in his suspension capsule whilst the Thunderkittens did not. The series never provides an explanation for this, but many theories exist, including the suggestion that Jaga "rigged" Lion-O's capsule to ensure that he was of adult stature and ready to lead the Thundercats when they arrived on Third Earth. The closest thing to an official explanation was given by Marvel Comics, in the letters page of their Thundercats comic series, who stated that the reason the Thunderkittens didn't age is because they are wild cats and thus naturally small in size. * The Thundercats series was created by Hawaiian resident Tobin Wolf, credited as Ted Wolf - a World War II veteran, Ted was also an inventor of toys and other products, holding several patents on industrial items. Notable quotes Lion-O: We will survive and create a mighty new empire. I, Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats proclaim it. (Holds up sword as the Eye of Thunder opens, then looks around at the others) Uh, with your help, of course. Tygra: And a fine figure of a Thundercat you've grown up to be, Lion-O. Cheetara: And so handsome, too. Snarf: Snarf didn't do anything of course. Just found the sword, that's all. Panthro: The Mutants will never rest until the Eye of Thundera is in their clutches. Lion-O: That will never happen. I'll see to it. WilyKat: Huh. Get him! WilyKit: Ha, ha! One tiny skirmish and he's suddenly a superhero! (Seeing Lion-O now fully grown) Cheetara: Tygra, look who's joined us! Tygra: Well, well. Grown some, hasn't he? WilyKat: Hmm... So what's the big deal about... height? (After Lion-O awakens the Thundercats with the Sword of Omens) Monkian: The... the Thundercats! They're... they're loose! Panthro: We're gonna loosen your bones for you, too! (When Snarf tries to give Lion-O the sword of Omens on Third Earth) Lion-O: Good grief, Snarf. What's the matter with you? We're in big trouble here, and you bring me another stupid toy?! Get away! Jaga: Lion-O, you're not hurt! Lion-O: Nah. Snarf took a few lumps, but I managed to hold them off. Jaga: You did it with the sword? Lion-O: Well... the sword kind of did it for me. Slithe: Now, boy, give me the sword. Lion-O: You shall not have it while I live. Panthro: (to a Jackalman) Ha, ha, ha, ha! If you guys were as mean as you are ugly, then maybe you'd be trouble! Tygra: Jaga, we're being attacked! Jaga: Lion-O, remain in the sword chamber! Lion-O: No! If there's to be fighting, then I should... Jaga: Please do not argue! Snarf, look after him. Snarf: Yep, you bet, Jaga. Snarf will keep Lion-O safe. Don't worry. Lion-O: Aw, I don't want to be safe. Safe is boring. Lion-O: Jaga, the sword is alive Jaga: Yes. Lion-O: But there are holes in the hilt, Jaga, and I don't see any eye. Jaga: The Eye sleeps until needed, Lion-O. And these are not merely holes you see in the hilt. Looking through those magic apertures will give you sight beyond sight. Lion-O: But if I do need the Eye, how can I wake it up and let it know? Jaga: There will be no need. The Eye will know it is needed before you do. Jaga: Yes, Lion-O, Thundera is gone. But the Code of Thundera will live as long as you, as Lord of the Thundercats, carry it in your heart. It will be your sacred duty to rule according to that Code in our new home, wherever that will be. Justice, truth, honor, loyalty. Lion-O: I will, Jaga. I swear it. I mean I'll try. Jaga: Yes, I know. It is an enormous responsibility for one who is not yet a man. But you are not alone, Lion-O. The nobles gathered here -- Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra, even, uh, Wilykat and Wilykit -- will be teaching the skills you need to rule wisely and well. Snarf: Hmm... no mention of old Snarf, I notice. Snarf, snarf. Go ahead. Just take all the glory and leave it to old Snarf to clean up after you. I don't mind. Snarf, snarf. Snarf: Hey, where are you going? Lion-O needs his sleep. Cheetara: He will have ample opportunity for sleep on this voyage. But now, it is important that he join Jaga on the flight deck. Snarf: Nothing is more important than a young boy's rest. Lion-O: Aw, let up, Snarf, huh? I'm practically grown up. Cheetara: You really are turning into an old nanny, Snarf. Snarf: Easy for you to say. You're not responsible for Lion-O's welfare. Snarf is. Just let the boy come down with a fever or the pip or something and who gets the blame? Poor old Snarf, that's who. Episode Sceenshots Exodus cap1.jpg Exodus cap2.jpg Exodus cap3.jpg Exodus cap4.jpg Exodus cap5.jpg Exodus cap6.jpg Exodus cap7.jpg Exodus cap8.jpg Exodus cap9.jpg Exodus cap10.jpg Exodus cap12.jpg Exodus cap11.jpg References *KOHLBERG, L. (1970). Moral development and the education of adolescents. In R.F. Prunell (Ed.), Adolescents and the American High School. New York: Holt, Reinhart & Winston, Inc. Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes